And the Point of the Story is...
by Yasai Oujo
Summary: Vegeta's younger sister, Yasai, is back for more trouble. Now as a, er.. responsible adult, what messes will she cause today? *REALLY FUNNY* RR


Grocery shopping. What horrible words. Maybe the two most hated by mothers all over the globe. Or fathers in this situation.  
  
"Goodbye Gohan!" Yasai waved with her two little daughters - Pan and Merkira. They were almost 1 and a half years old. "C'mon! Say goodbye," Yasai urged to the little children that were standing, holding onto their mothers' pant legs.  
  
"Bai bai!" Merkira waved, jumping up and down, losing her balance, and falling on her butt.  
  
"Hi!!" Pan yelled to her father, who got in the aircar to leave for the grocery store.  
  
"Not 'Hi', Pan - 'bye'," Yasai instructed.  
  
"Bye!" Pan called as Gohan drove away. Pan cocked her head. "He left!"  
  
"Yes, he left," Yasai said, scooping up both her kids. She turned around, starting to leave the room, but noticed a small piece of paper on the ground. "Uh-oh.. Daddy forgot the grocery list!" She set Pan and Merkira back down on the ground, who took off crawling. "Merkira! Pan! You know how to walk!"  
  
Pan grabbed Merkira to hoist herself up off the floor. Merkira hit Pan for that, and Pan hit back, falling on top of Merkira, both crying on the floor.  
  
"Mommy!" They wailed.  
  
"Stop crying, you two! I'm trying to get a baby-sitter! I have to give Daddy his list!" Yasai shushed the twins, dialing a number on the phone. They instantly stopped their tears.  
  
"Not nice," Pan turned her back to Merkira, who did the same.  
  
"You too," Merkira shot, inching away from her sister.  
  
Yasai set the phone down. "Pan, Merkira - the baby-sitter's coming over now-"  
  
DING-DONG!!  
  
"That must be her," Yasai said, gathering up the kids, "What fast transportation we have these days..." The twins' Mommy opened the door with her foot - both hands full. On the doorstep was a teenager with a nose-ring, chewing gum, and staring at the ground. The girl perked up and made eye contact with Yasai.  
  
"Konichi-wa," she said, "I'm here for the baby-sitting job?"  
  
"This is the place - and these are the twins.." Yasai introduced the kids, showed her where the baby food was, movies they could watch, and all the rest of that junk.  
  
"Say goodbye, kids!" Yasai waved. Merkira and Pan shouted gibberish and waved.  
  
"You're gonna walk?" The baby-sitter asked, staring at the empty car- space. Her car was parked along the sidewalk.  
  
"Hai," Yasai answered, running off.  
  
"Strange," the baby-sitter commented, "The nearest shop is five miles away..."  
  
Finally out of sight, Yasai began to fly off - looking carefully in case people were around. Once she neared the city, she jumped to the ground, running to the grocery store.  
  
BAM!  
  
"Hey - watch it!" Whipping around a corner, some kid ran into Yasai.  
  
"You too, kid," Yasai shot back, starting to continue, but the child spoke again.  
  
"Hey, you have to talk to me nicely, cause I may feel like beating you up."  
  
Yasai stopped in her tracks, and turned around to face a boy - maybe seventeen - eighteen... he was wearing some sort of gi she had never seen before, and had a black belt wrapped around his waist.  
  
"I'm a fourth degree black belt - so move it, fag," the boy hmphed and showed off his belt.  
  
Yasai stared at him in confusion. "What's a black belt gotta do anything? I've got a black belt..." she lifted her shirt a little ways to show a regular black belt on her pants. The boy started to laugh - making Yasai feel somewhat foolish - what did he know that she didn't?  
  
"Okay, kid-" Yasai grabbed his collar and pulled the tall boy down to face her. "What's so significant to a black belt?!" She demanded and the boy choked and flailed around. "What," she growled.  
  
"It means - ak-" the boy choked, very frightened by now.  
  
"How long did it take you to get one?" Yasai interrupted.  
  
"Years -"  
  
Yasai let him go, kicking him softly to the ground - which jolted him and shoved the frail kid to the ground pretty hard.  
  
"Which is better than you could do, lady!" He shot, scrambling to his feet.  
  
"Is that a challenge?!"  
  
"Yes it is!"  
  
"I could get a black belt right now!"  
  
"Let's see you!"  
  
Yasai stormed over to the karate dojo the boy had just exited, grumbling about impolite brats. Busting open the door - she had interrupted a lesson.  
  
"May I help you?" The karate master asked coldly.  
  
"Yeah," Yasai growled, stomping up to the man's face. "Gimme a black belt."  
  
"It takes a long time to get one of those-" the master said.  
  
Yasai sighed, spotting a black belt around the master himself. "What degree are you?!" She demanded of him.  
  
"I am of the ninth degree," the man said, beaming in his perfection.  
  
"What is the highest?!" She yelled.  
  
"Ninth."  
  
"If I beat you in a fight, will you give me your belt?!"  
  
"You couldn't beat me, so in that case - okay. If I beat you-"  
  
"You won't," Yasai sighed, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Whatever-" the master stepped away from his students. "Watch carefully - I'm going to beat this girl with the techniques I've been teaching you." He turned around to face Yasai, but found a fist soaring towards his face.  
  
BAM!  
  
He was down. And wasn't getting up.  
  
"You see, kids?" Yasai addressed the students, wrenching the belt off the unconscious master. "You should train under someone more worthy. Just look at him now - I advise you get your money back."  
  
________________________________________________________________________ The black belt boy leaned against a wall, doubtedly, waiting for the lady to exit the building. he only stood there for maybe five minutes or less - hearing a loud commotion, and the girl he had seen coming out. She stepped right up to the kid, and waved the belt in his face.  
  
"You see this?!" Yasai screamed in the boy's ear. "It's a black belt! Ninth degree!"  
  
The kid turned pale. "I gotta go!" He ran down the street, whimpering.  
  
"For a human, he sure runs fast," Yasai commented, blasting him down the alley. "So much for HIM, though, heheh..."  
  
Yasai walked around and finally found the grocery store - right outside the door - she stopped to think. "He can remember the groceries himself," she confirmed, flying home.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
As she neared the door, it opened before she could get her hand to the knob.  
  
"Oh - thank Kami you're here!" The baby-sitter cried, running to her car. "I can't stand it much longer in there with those brats! They're too much trouble! Goodbye!"  
  
Merkira and Pan crawled to the front door - standing up to see their mother. Pan had her sword out, and Merkira had her hands in the form of a ki blast - even though she couldn't do one.  
  
"Not brats!" Pan said, hiding her sword behind her back. Merkira put her hands at her sides, then seeing her mothers' grin, put them back into the form of a ki blast.  
  
"Say goodbye," Yasai said as her kids waved. "Sayonara," she growled, blowing up the car that was driving away. "Heheh."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
After reading this, you may wonder what the moral of this story is with many plots. The moral is pretty much just - 'Don't underestimate the power of a Saiya-jin - even if they're kids, or mothers.  
  
~Yasai Oujo~ 


End file.
